1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates, in general, to vehicles and, more specifically to hitches, carriers and racks which are attachable to vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A variety of carriers, racks and hitches have been devised for attachment to a vehicle and, in particular, to an automobile for carrying articles, such as bikes, skis, etc. Such attachments are mounted exteriorly on the vehicle to mount the articles thereon or to provide a hitch for towing a trailer or towing the vehicle itself by another vehicle.
A large number of such hitches, carriers and racks are attachable to the front and/or rear bumpers of a vehicle which affords a convenient mounting surface for such carriers. In attaching such carriers to the vehicle bumper, the attachment members are configured to the specific shape of the vehicle bumper which varies for each type of vehicle or are adjustable so as to be attachable to any type of bumper configuration.
Wind tunnel tests have shown that covered bumpers reduce drag, thereby increasing fuel economy. Thus, a cover strip formed of a flexible material has been mounted between the vehicle body and the top of the bumper to cover the space between the vehicle body and the bumper. This cover strip obstructs the attachment of a rack, carrier, etc. to the vehicle bumper.
Attachment of such carriers and racks to the vehicle bumper is also impeded due to the current trend of forming bumpers of a one piece molded plastic assembly which is mounted flush with the vehicle body and appears to form an integral part of the vehicle body. This effectively prevents the attachment of any type of rack, carrier, etc., to the vehicle bumper.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle-attachable carrier which overcomes the problems of previously devised carriers which are attachable to the vehicle bumper. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle-attachable carrier which is attachable to any vehicle despite the specific bumper configuration on the vehicle. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle-attachable carrier which is easily attached to the vehicle and which is adapted for mounting a variety of different types of carrying means, such as hitches, racks, carriers, etc., on the vehicle.